


First in my Heart

by flypariah95



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Age Difference, Bad English, Darko - Freeform, Fluff, Gaby - Freeform, M/M, Nigel is a landlord, Nigel love Adam, No Beta, Spacedogs, and, are Nigel, charlie - Freeform, tenants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Nigel loves his car, but his heart and soul is from Adam
Relationships: Charlie Countryman/Gabi Ibanescu, Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	First in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, I hope you are all well, I just want to bring you this little spacedogs fanfic, and tell you that I am not an English speaker, and I take all the blame for the spelling mistakes, I hope you like it and regards ;)

"Don't touch! my fucking car!" Nigel put out the cigarette he had in his mouth, he saw Darko and Charlie with a murderous look "It's my fucking car"

"Sorry, Man, I just wanted to leave Gaby at her house" Charlie answered stammering, scared to death, he had his arms crossed to hide his nerves "We won't do it again”

"Come on, it's not that bad" Darko said as he lit a cigarette.

Nigel's face turned red "the tire on this car costs more than you!"

Darko rolled his eyes "You're exaggerating"

"Fuck you" Nigel said before going to the kitchen and leaving Charlie and Darko sitting on the couch grateful that Nigel just yelled at them and didn't throw the remote control at the tv screen.

"Dude, you shouldn't make Nigel angry, he's going to raise our rent or break our things" said Charlie

"He is an idiot, we only took Gaby to her house, nothing happened to the car.

Nigel loved his car, a 1968 Ford Mustang, red. He had found it in a junkyard when he was 16 years old, and had restored it by himself, for years he searched for and bought the car parts, searched the internet and brought the parts from different parts of the world.

Nigel loved his car, it's was his greatest pride, he did not eat, he did not smoke, nor did he have sex in the car, nor did he carry liquids in the car, and of course, not everyone got in the car, not even the girl of the moment, Nigel made sure that girl he meet must have certain requirements to get into the car.

Every day Nigel cleaned his car with dedication and appreciation, and he personally did the oil changes for the car, and of course only the most expensive fuel for his appreciation.

At thirty years old, Nigel already had several houses that he rented, in his main house on the outskirts of New York he rented two rooms for his friends Darko and Charlie, and of course he had to raise Charlie's rent when he took Gaby to live with him. But when Nigel's new guests, a young man named Adam and his friend Beth moved into the house, things changed.

The first day that Beth and Adam arrived, they had to explain to Charlie, Gaby, Nigel and Darko that Adam had Asperger's syndrome, it was not a bad thing, but Adam had a routine to follow, Beth's explanation was brief and accurate.

The following days were the same or something like that. Adam and Beth followed their routine, breakfast, college, home, dinner, homework and sleep, if Beth broke the routine, such as meeting at the house of another career partner, Adam had a panic attack, he breathed fast and lock himself in his room, but eventually he got used to going to talk with Nigel.

Nigel and Adam became very close friends, too much for Darko. Adam's routine was slowly changing. Adam no longer went directly to bed after dinner, he simply went to the backyard to talk to Nigel, he spent hours talking about space, stars, spaceships, and other things that Nigel just listened to and smiled at.

When Nigel and Adam were together, they were blushing and Nigel was smiling like a fool, which made Charlie and Darko wonder if Nigel was Gay, but they never had the courage to ask him, everyone knew that Nigel was the most Hardest guy in New York and Bucharest and nobody could say otherwise. Nigel was thirty years old and Adam was nineteen, but they still had a good relationship somehow,

All three tenants noticed that Nigel was in love when;

1: Beth was allowed to drive Nigel's car as long as Adam needed it, Neither Charlie, Darko, or Gaby were autorized to drive the car, not even in imminent danger of death, Nigel had told them that the car was worth more than the three of them together.

2\. While Nigel took Adam to college, he usually took him to eat ice cream, and Adam could eat in the car whenever he wanted, even once he spilled some ice cream on the seat, Nigel just wiped it off with a handkerchief, But when Charlie spilled some water, Nigel wouldn't let him get in his car in six months.

3: During the summer holidays, Charlie, Darko and Gaby were returning from their vacation in California, when they got out of the Taxi, they saw the Mustang partially destroyed, the entire Right area, the headlight, the bonnet. The three friends were completely in shock, wondering if Nigel was okay, or if someone wanted to commit suicide and decided to destroy Nigel's car. But that afternoon, Nigel explained to Charlie, Gaby, and Darko that the car was slightly destroyed because Adam had a "little accident." Apparently Nigel was trying to teach Adam how to drive, and Adam hit a tree, it was an "funny"experience, no one was hurt.

four; Nigel stopped charging Adam and Beth the rent money, he recommended that Adam keep the money for himself, when Darko opined, Nigel raised the rent.

Five: When Beth had to travel to Germany to take a semester of class, Adam began to sleep in Nigel's room. Darko, Gaby and Charlie were not fools.

six; When Beth returned from Germany and Charlie proposed to Gaby, the whole group had dinner.

"Fuck, now that you are getting married, you must get your own space" Darko said as she took a can of beer.

"We will get an apartment soon, Gaby and I have saved a lot of money," replied Charlie smiling at Gaby.

"I hope so, you don't want to live in a car, fucking in the back seats of cars is fucking awkward"

Nigel started to laugh, Gaby and Charlie blushed, just like Beth.

"Sex in the back seats of cars is very comfortable, at least it is in Nigel's mustang, also he knows how to do the correct positions, I think he could show them how" Adam replied.

The others were shocked and blushed, Nigel kissed Adam on the cheek. "I love you, birdie"

"I love you too" Adam replied and kissed Nigel on the cheek

"Privileged" thought Darko "I have been his friend for years and he doesn't even allow me to drink water in the car, this boy comes and he can do whatever he wants"

The evening turned into night and Nigel took Adam for a walk around the city, stopping in a dark place for a round of kisses, hugs and caresses.

Nigel knew his car had been his love but Adam was the only one, his first and Last love in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> The end


End file.
